Amanhã
by poetriz
Summary: Matt foi preso. No dia de sua soltura, ele recebe uma visita especial.


_Personagens e lugares pertencem à Marvel™_

* * *

><p><strong>AMANHÃ<strong>

* * *

><p>"Amanhã eu não posso."<p>

"Mas E., eles querem isso para amanhã."

"Arrumem outro, já disse que amanhã eu não posso"

"O que você tem de tão inadiável assim?"

"Amanhã eu não posso".

E a linha emudeceu. Ela não precisava dar satisfação da sua vida pra ninguém. Queriam-na para um trabalho, tinha o direito de recusá-lo ou fazer quando estivésse disponível. Se era ela que eles queriam, iriam esperar, iriam pagar o que ela pedia, porque só ela e mais ninguém podia fazer esse trabalho.

O telefone sobre a cama voltou a tocar mas ela ignorou. Fechou o zíper da mala de viagens e olhou em volta pra ter certeza que não tinha esquecido de limpar nada. Sem digitais: esse era seu lema. Pegou o celular, desligou e colocou no bolso. Pegou a mala e foi embora daquele quarto de hotel.

A viagem de avião demorou poucas horas mas ela sentiu cada minuto. Odiava viajar de avião, e mesmo fazendo voôs constantes, raramente sentia-se confortável.

Quando chegou em NY foi diretamente para seu antigo apartamento. O imóvel estava fechado há alguns anos, levaria horas para limpá-lo e deixá-lo habitável. Mas essa era uma boa forma de passar o tempo e combater a ansiedade.

O dia mal tinha amanhecido e ela já estava trocada. O apartamento estava limpo, sem pó ou teias de aranha. Os lençóis que cobriam os móveis foram batidos e cuidadosamente dobrados num canto. Ficaria ali mais um dia ou dois, no máximo. Vestia calças escuras e botas de salto, uma blusa vermelha e um pesado casaco negro com o interior vermelho.

Vermelho, aprendeu a gostar dessa cor na faculdade. De cabelos vermelhos, roupas vermelhas, olhos vermelhos de chorar.

Pegou a bolsa, conferiu o que estava em seu interior e correu para seu compromisso.

Ela estava parada próxima a uma árvore, o coração aos pulos. Tinha que se controlar logo, mas estava muito ansiosa. Nessas horas pensava que poderia ter algum vício fácil de carregar como chicletes ou cigarro. Um vento frio soprou vindo da direita, ela levantou a gola do casaco pra proteger o pescoço do frio. Folhas secas rolaram próximas a seu pé. Então ela sentiu o perfume misturado ao cheiros do outono. Seu coração parou completamente. A ansiedade foi embora imediatamente. Não demorou mais que um segundo até que seu olhar encontrasse o homem caminhando cabisbaixo do outro lado da rua.

A altura era a mesma apesar de parecer carregar um peso grande nos ombros. O cabelo ainda era ruivo, um pouco mais curto do que ela costumava lembrar. A barba por fazer, o que era diferente, já que ele preferia andar barbeado. Mas o que realmente estranhou era que estava sozinho. Não viu nem a cega, nem o sócio. Perguntava-se por que nenhum deles veio recebê-lo. Talvez ele mesmo tenha preferido assim, manteve segredo de sua humilhação.

Ela começou a caminhar em seu lado da rua, paralelo a ele. Mãos no bolso, o olhar o tempo inteiro nele. Avaliava, decidia-se.

Então ele parou de andar e olhou para ela. Não podia vê-la, mas ele devia ter percebido sua presença. Um táxi amarelo cruzou a rua. E ela atravessou em seguida, em direção a ele.

"O que faz aqui? Se veio me dar um sermão ou dizer o que deveria ter feito, saiba que…" – Ele foi interrompido por ela.

"Como você está?" As palavras dela desarmaram ele.

"Livre, como você pode ver".

"Eu soube que ainda não é definitivo".

"Tem razão. Por bom comportamento vou terminar a pena aqui fora"

"Matt…"

"Não, por favor. Talvez você tivésse razão, que era uma loucura acreditar na justiça, que tudo o que aconteceu foi preparado, um plano pra me colocar lá dentro. E realmente eu sofri quando cheguei, todos queriam vingança, havia muita corrupção. Só estando lá dentro pra saber. E foi necessário porque agora eu sei como funciona, agora eu estarei melhor preparado, sei que armas usar. Sabe, eu cheguei a pensar em desistir, em seguir minha vida. E talvez seja o melhor a fazer, mas algo ainda me incomoda. Não posso aceitar que a vida seja assim, ver tudo acontecer de braços cruzados. Alguém precisa agir! Alguém precisa fazer algo! Talvez, se surgisse alguém… então… talvez… talvez eu parasse. Mas agora? Agora estou cheio de idéias, cheio de vontade. Quero recuperar todo o tempo que eu perdi, colocar em prática tudo o que aprendi. Então por favor, não me venha pedir pra ir com você, pra fugir. Eu tenho que enfrentar isso. Eu tenho que sair tão limpo quanto eu realmente sou nessa história."

"Eu sei Matt. Eu sempre acreditei que as cicatrizes do seu coração nunca o impediriam de ser bom…"

Ela abriu a bolsa, tirou algo de dentro e colocou nas mãos dele.

"O que é isso?"

"Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado Matt, não importa o que você decida".

Nas mãos dele, um pedaço de couro: uma máscara vermelha com pequenos chifres.

"Obrigado."

"Você tem onde ficar?"

"Vou ficar com o Foggy"

Ela sorriu. Ele sabia que ela sorria e quis estender a mão, tocar seu rosto. Ela sabia que ele faria isso e deu um passo para trás.

"Até breve, Matt"

"Até, E."

Ele continuou andando, ela seguiu na direção contrária. Uma nova rajada de vento arrastou mais folhas pelo chão e trouxe também o perfume dela. Ele inspirou profundamente. Amava seu perfume, seu sorriso, seu controle sobre si mesmo. Ela sempre foi mais forte que ele.

Ela ainda caminhava quando as lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto dela. Encostou-se numa parede e tentou respirar mas o ar faltava. Conseguia controlar-se na frente dele, tinha que ser forte pelos dois, mas depois sempre ficava assim. O coração apertado, arrependido, ainda apaixonado.


End file.
